This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Many people work at desks that are cluttered with so much stuff that they have very little working space. The desktop may contain a computer monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, other computer related items, a telephone, in/out baskets, books, files, notepads, pens, pencils, a stapler, and other office supplies. Some desktop organizers provide a place to put some of these items, but they rest on the desktop consuming valuable work space. Other organizers are mounted on a wall, but not all desks are located close enough to a wall for the organizer to be convenient.
A few desktop organizers are attached to the desktop and provide storage above the desktop. Some of these organizers require damaging the desktop, such as drilling a hole in or driving a screw into it, to mount them to the desktop. Other organizers include a pair of legs that are clamped to an overhanging portion of the desktop to support the organizing device. These organizers are very limited in the amount of material that can be stored on them due to this method of support.